Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dumbbell-like hand held exercising device of the type that may be used while running or performing other physical exercise. It has become increasingly popular for runners to carry weighted dumbbells in the hands while running in order to provide an additional aerobic exercising facility.
The present invention provides a dumbbell-like exercising device which may be used during running or other activities, which provides a reservoir for water or other beverage without affecting the overall size or appearance of the device, and which has the facility for adjusting the weight of the device independently of the amount of liquid in the reservoir.
In accordance with the invention, an exercising device comprises a central tube-like member defining a drink reservoir, the tube-like member having threaded female ends, and the device further including a series of ball-shaped end caps of varying weight with complementary threads for fitting on the respective ends of the tubular member. The tubular member can be used as a reservoir for containing drinking water or other beverage, the reservoir being filled through one end, and the overall weight of the device can be adjusted by selective use of end caps of a preferred weight. The end caps may, for example, be supplied in a variety of weights from one pound up to six pounds in one pound intervals. The reservoir may be provided with a drinking valve so that an end cap does not have to be removed when liquid is required from the reservoir.
The device may have a U-shaped handle extending from the tubular member and a terrycloth or like removable cover for the handle which can be used, for example, as a perspiration absorber.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents pertaining to exercise devices, liquid containers and the like.
______________________________________ 907,965 12/29/08 1,066,200 1/18/21 4,029,312 6/14/77 4,076,236 2/28/78 4,079,932 3/21/88 4,199,140 4/22/80 4,229,015 10/21/80 ______________________________________
The patents to Schuetz, Ferretti, Wright and Ionel show exercising devices formed with liquid containers primarily intended for adjusting the weight of the respective device. The patent to Ramsey shows a ski pole with a container specifically intended for a beverage. None of the patents discloses a hand-held exerciser of the type contemplated by the present invention having a combination of a liquid container with separate adjustable weights which may form into caps for the container, whereby the weight of the device can be adjusted independently of the quantity of liquid present in the container.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.